


Dead...

by comcumfeia10



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10
Summary: Ok so this was an idea from my best friend Layhla Morales. It is about a mouse.Ps if u want to feel good about yourself then don't read this





	

"So once there was this mouse. The mouse had fallen in a puddle when it was younger and had damaged its eyes. The next day the mouse woke to find that he was in complete darkness.   
The mouse was blind.   
Over the next months all of the other mice had deserted it.   
The blind mouse was all alone.   
But why? But why did this happen to this poor little ugly mouse?

One day, the mouse was feeling amazing and happy for the first time in months. The mouse wanted to live out the rest of his years as this blind, ugly mouse.

The mouse was walking down a street one day and slipped. The next thing he knew the ugly mouse was face-first in a dirty, discusting, revolting puddle of what may have been water.

Long story short: the ugly, blind mouse died horribly.

Lesson: nothing is fair. If you think that something's fair, IT ISN'T! This isn't your imagination so wake up and live for another day-maybe."


End file.
